Sonic Riders: Teaching Tails
by DarkSuperTails
Summary: Sonic and Knuckles must teach Tails how too use skate gear before the next competition. My first Sonic fanfic ever. ONESHOT


**Behold people, you are about to witness the beginning of an empire. (lol). This is my first fan fiction ever written…EVER. So, obviously I made this about almost a whole two years ago, I was 13 and one half I think. So this won't be that great, but I think reading thousand comparing it to my other recent works will show everyone how far I'm coming.**

Sonic Riders: Teaching Tails

It had been several days since the competition had started, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles had all learned and mastered how to use Extreme Gear boards, and they were all fairly good at using them too. Tails had even designed the three of them their own personal boards. Sonic had the "Blue Star" Tails had the "Yellow Tail" and Knuckles had the "Red Rock." The problem with this was that Shadow had come along with a new type of Extreme Gear, skates, and they were much harder to master. Eggman then got a wonderful idea that all contestants who wished to remain in the competition, would need to learn how to use them, because he was going to hold a special race were you had to use these skates. Sonic actually picked up on it fairly quickly (of course), and then later Knuckles learned how to use them as well, the problem was Tails, he hated skates, of any kind. Having both feet on a single thing for instance air boards was easy, but having both feet constantly doing different things was different. that's why he never wanted to learn how to use them. He didn't, but now he had too, and it was up to Sonic and Knuckles to teach him.

Knuckles was sitting in his, Sonics and Tails' hotel room watching TV lazily, when Sonic came zooming in.

"Yo, Knuckles seen our little fur ball anywhere?"

"Tails? Nope, haven't seen him for a couple of hours, why?"

"Remember how Eggman decided that it would be a great idea to make us all use these dumb skate type gears for our next race?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, Tails never learned, and he's apparently terrified of anything skate related."

"Why?"

"I dunno, probably because he knows that he'll have both feet on a separate thing, unlike boards, were their both constantly on the same thing the whole time."

"Guess that makes sense. So you trying to find him?"

"Yup, wanna help?"

"Sure, sounds fun!" So Sonic and Knuckles continued to search for their furry mechanic, and about after ten minutes, they were beginning too get frustrated. "Geez, were the heck is he!" Knuckles asked annoyed.

"Heh, he's had a lot of experience hiding from me!"

"Why, from what?"

"When he was younger, I gave him baths."

"...Wow."

"What? Oh come on, I had too, he was three!"

"…Okay, whatever, you know him better, were do you think he'd hide?"

"How should I know?"

"Because, you two are like brothers, you should know how he thinks!"

"Yeah I know how he thinks, but I still don't know were he'd hide!" Amidst their mindless yelling, they heard a noise from upstairs that caught their attention, they both instantly hushed. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, upstairs."

"Right, but we have to make him think like we're still fighting."

"Gotcha!" So they continued to yell at each other, while carefully going upstairs quietly. (If possible)

"Well at least I don't sit there day after day guarding some stupid glowing rock!"

"At least I have something to do with my life! You simply sit around, scarfing down chili dogs and sleeping! Then occasionally when Eggman attacks you get your butt off the couch and fight!"

"Idiot!"

"Moron!" By this time they were right outside the closet that Tails was in, Knuckles was sure that it came from in there. They stopped yelling and smiled, then nodded to each other. Knuckles quickly opened the door, and Sonic leaped in head first.

"Gotcha!" Sonic said, coming out of the closet, carrying a golden two-tailed fox around the middle.

"Oh come on guys, how'd you know I was there?!"

"We heard you sneeze." Knuckles said chuckling.

"Yup!, and now we need to get you used to those skates. The race is only a little while away."

"But I don't wanna learn how too!" Tails protested, squirming around in the hedgehogs grasp. Sonic still was able to keep a hold of him.

"Ah, come on little bro, I'll make sure ya' don't fall!" Sonic said grinning.

"But-" Tails began, but Sonic interrupted.

"Look buddy, I ain't letting go of you until you agree to at least try, okay?" Tails ears slumped slightly in defeat.

"Okay, but you'll."

"I'll be right next to you the whole time, and Knuckles will two, right Knuckles?"

"Sure thing."

"Okay, I guess I should at least try them." Sonic let go of the fox, and they all went outside into the sunshine. Sonic grabbed the Yellow pair of Skates called "Advantage-F"

"Here you go buddy, put these on." Tails sat down and put the skates on, then took a deep breath.

"Okay." He slowly tried to get up, and at first, seemed to have no trouble at all.

"That's it! See, that wasn't too-" Sonic started to congratulate him, but then like a new born deer, he toppled over backwords, but Sonic managed to grab him just in time. "Well, it's a start!" Sonic said optimistically. Tails tried again, and waved his arms around in quick circles, in a desperate attempt to gain balance, before falling again, Knuckles caught him this time. "See look at that!" Sonic said. "You were actually able to stand up for five whole seconds before falling only on your second try! You'll master it like us in no time!"

"Really!?, ya think so!?"

"Nah, I know so!" Tails smiled, as Knuckles propped him up again. This time, he was able to stand up by himself with no support. "Awesome! Now you can stand still!" Tails thought that he was making fun of him, so his ears drooped again. "No no no! Tails that's really great! Cause once you can stand by yourself, moving is easy!"

"Really?"

"It sure is, now I'll show ya' how to keep balance." Sonic put on his blue model, the "Advantage S" and got up with no trouble at all, Tails watched not blinking. "Alright, now watch my feet." Sonic slowly put one foot in front of the other and he slowly skated forward, then he kept moving them faster and faster in front of each other until he was going more than a hundred miles an hour around them, then stopped. "See? Nothin' to it!" Tails slowly tried to move his foot, but fell again, Knuckles caught him under the arms.

"Almost." The red echidna said encouragingly. Tails got up and tried several more times, and he eventually could go about ten miles an hour, but he got the basics perfectly.

"There!" Sonic said ruffling the fox's hair. "Now that wasn't so hard, was it!?" Tails looked at Knuckles and then back to Sonic.

"You mean…were done?"

"Well mostly, you got the basics down flat, all that's left is to practice until you get faster, and once you've basically mastered it, we'll have a little race against both of us, so you know how to us it on non-flat surfaces and stuff." Tails nodded smiling.

"Well, lets stay out here then, I want to become as fast as you guys by the race!"

"Yeah, that's the spirit!" Sonic said giving him the thumbs up. Sonic turned to Knuckles. "You can go watch TV or whatever now Knuckles, I'm just gonna sit here in the sun, and eat chili dogs while watching him."

"Okay, good luck Tails!" He waved to him, walking back towards the building. The next two hours was nothing but Tails zooming around the huge yard, saying things like. "Hey Sonic, look at this!" "Sonic this is awesome!" and "Sonic you were right, this is easy!". Too which Sonic, who was lounging in the sun with his sun glasses, and a plate of chili dogs would respond. "Hey yeah, your doing great little bro!" "I see, I see." and "See, your getting the hang of this!" After an hour or two, Tails came to a stop and took of his skates. "Man, you've been going for two hours, but it looks like you've got the hang of it! And to think, you were hiding in a closet this morning!" Tails and Sonic both laughed. "Yo, come on, time to go in, relax on the couch, and watch that Science Channel."

"Really!" Tails said, his eyes widening excitedly.

"Sure thing! You've deserved it!" Tails hugged the hedgehog. "Hey, hey, hey!, come on Tails, you know that I'm not good at mushy stuff!"

"But you ruffle my hair, and give me noogies all the time."

"Well, yeah, but that's just, ahh…oh, just come on!"" Sonic said, changing the subject. Tails laughed and ran inside. Sonic followed. Tails leaped onto the couch next to Knuckles, who was watching

"So, how was it, it certainly sounded like you two were having fun out there."

"Yup, Tails is gonna master skate gear in no time."

"Hey, just like you said Sonic!"

"Of course, hedgehogs are always right!" Knuckles rolled his eyes. They all sat down on the couch, Tails took the remote and turned it to the Science Channel.

"Oh dear god, not this channel!" Knuckles yelled, shielding his face with a pillow.

"Ah come on, it's really interesting, and sometimes they have cool shows that have explosions like MythBusters."

"Did you say…explosions?" Knuckles said suddenly becoming interested in the Science Channel. Sonic laid down and started to take a nap.

"Sonic, you just took a nap outside didn't you?" Knuckles asked looking at him.

"No, cause I was watching him have fun with the skates."

"Hey, look Myth Busters is on!" Tails said, putting down the remote, and sitting back.

"Alright! Explosions, here we come!" Knuckles grinned to himself, Sonic had already fallen asleep, and was snoring loudly.


End file.
